Trans-Impedance Amplifiers (TIAs) and analog Receive Front-End modules (RXFEs) are key components in optical communication systems. Recent developments in the field, such as 4-level Pulse Amplitude Modulation (PAM4) systems, require high performance TIAs or RXFEs in terms of linearity, gain, bandwidth, dynamic range, and power.